


In the Darkness Find Them (Kiss prompt 51)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama in Nargothrond, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Orodreth slips away during a party... but what he finds is not what he seeks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	In the Darkness Find Them (Kiss prompt 51)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



Orodreth waited another song and then another, waving to Finduilas when she passed, grinning widely at him as she ‘taught’ cousin Celebrimbor the steps of a dance that Orodreth, at least, knew they had both learned as children in Aman.

Finally, he was able to slip away without notice, disappearing from the dais of Finrod, weaving between the dancers that – for once – did not count his fleetfooted wife.

The door to the small side chamber was closed but not locked, though no candle shone within when Orodreth pushed the door open.

“Where are you?” he whispered softly, closing the door carefully behind him. No one replied, but there was a light rustle of clothing over to his left, and Orodreth smiled to himself, wondering what she’d come up with now.

Whatever the game, he was sure to enjoy it.

He always did.

Reaching a hand out before himself, he moved towards the sound, shuffling a few steps forward before his fingers touched soft strands of hair. Twining a few digits in the thick strands, he used his hold to move in, other hand moving until two fingers found a sharp cheekbone and he could turn the head of his quarry for a deep kiss.

“Found you, love,” he murmured, once he had to break away for air, stroking the two fingers down her cheek.

And encountered a much stronger jawline than he’d expected.

“I’m not sure who you think should be in here,” the elf said, “but I’m guessing I’m not it – thanks for the kiss, though, it was very sweet…. But I think I’m going to go, now.”

And then a body pushed past him, leaving Orodreth frozen to the floor for a moment or five before he whirled, just in time to catch a glimpse of familiar pale hair.

 _Celegorm_.

Orodreth whimpered into the darkness.


End file.
